Highly Addictive
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Being a hot Latina nerd, I have standards to live up to. I love watching Naruto, especially The Senji and Uchiha brothers. So when they came into my kitchen...I played dumb. But what sucks is that my roommate has a crush on one of my two absolute favorite character and he likes her back. The fuckery of this. Oc story


Highly Addictive

Carly was on her computer typing a six-page paper for her Women's Literature History class. Why did she picked this class, because she thought this is an easy A class while also learning about bad-ass females that high school history classes never talked about. If she knew this was a four credit hour class with four papers and two finals she would have never taken it but alas, it was February meaning she can't get her full money back for this class.

"Stupid teacher demanding papers and shit. Knowing damn well we have other classes too," Carly grumbled putting a piece of hair behind her ear. Finishing the last sentence, she saved, emailed her paper to herself and printed out two copies. Just encase something happens along the way.

"Now for Naruto," she muttered putting the disc into the computer to watch. She love anime and she hated the stigma that comes being an anime geek. The girls are ugly, fat, or too skinny. She was a cute, thick Latina with a boyfriend. Hell, nearly all of her female anime geek friends are normal looking or tomboys. Carly was a girly geek; she loves getting her hair done, dressing up, and playing video games. She wondered why it blows people mind when they really see female anime geeks. She's five foot three, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a nice body. She isn't ashamed of her figure or her love of anime characters, especially the Senji and Uchiha brothers. She would gladly dump her boyfriend for Tobirama or Izuna.

"Why can't we have a threesome with me in the middle!" Carly whined, while turning on her speakers. Her computer screen went blue and the hour glass of death came on, pissing her off. She hit her computer a few times when it froze. She had her laptop for six years now and she knew it was time for a new one but money talks and she can't pick up that many hours of work since she's in school. The computer flashed white and then went to black with words subtitles coming up. '_Finally, I need some damn snacks,' _the brunette thought, going into the kitchen wearing only socks, a sweater, and underwear. It's something her and her roommate agreed on since neither like wearing pants in the house, and the apartment's temperature is at seventy-six.

Opening up the cabinets while shaking her ass, Carly was looking for Doritos and popcorn. Turning on the radio, she heard Anaconda come on.

"Aw that's my jam," she dropping it low. She's finished her paper, found her Doritos, and her boyfriend and taking her out later tonight; this is a happy moment. Dancing to the microwave, she popped her popcorn.

"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun," she sung while poppin' her ass back. She then slid to the refrigerator, moving her shoulders to the beat, while grabbing a beer out.

"Fuck 'em skinny bitches!" she danced, opening her beer and taking a laugh gulped. "Finna watch my show, eat Doritos, drink beer, learn how twerk," she sang, doing the cabbage patch. The song is catchy and fun; and like her roommate she hates when people diss Nicki about the song saying it's garbage and nothing like the original song when in actuality, Sir-Mix-a-Lot was rapping about nothing but sex as well. Like come on now, same message, using sex to sell the song, but didn't gender. Double standards much. Taking her bun out, Carly shook her head to let the stress out while dancing to her own beat to the bathroom. After taking care of business, Carly came out the bathroom still dancing until she heard a noise in the kitchen. "Stop eating that, you don't even know what it is,"

"Sam is that you?" Carly asked, dancing into the kitchen but stops immediately when four pairs of eyes went to her. Carly froze in her place not moving. The gods have answered her prayers, the Senji and Uchiha brothers were in her kitchen in armor, with Tobirama and Madara in a fighting stance with Hashirama in the middle. Izuna was at the counter eating her damn Doritos. '_My Doritos! Omg I hope this is not a dream,' _Carly thought before remembering something. All four of these men are strong as hell with different personalities. Madara glared at her and Carly ran for it. '_Oh shit, shit, shit, he's a killer.' _She thought running into her room. She's up to date on the manga and known about Madara's temper. Before she could close the door, Madara followed by Tobirama, Hashirama, and Izuna who was still eating her Doritos, got into her room; Madara launched at her but was held back by Hashirama.

"Madara behave," Hashirama scolded which Madara scoffed and yanked himself from the Senji's grasped. Carly was on her bed still terrified by the whole ordeal. She never took in account the personality of these men. Sometimes in fanfiction, but they otherwise become friendly and have sex then babies and crap. '_Why lord?!' _the young woman thought, grapping her knife that she hid under her pillow. It might not work but it might never know until you try.

"Please Miss, calm down. We mean no harm," Hashirama said smiling with his hands up in a surrender pose. Everybody knew, including Carly, that they can take that knife easily from her.

"He tried to attack me!" Carly yelled tears coming down her eyes. She didn't like this at all. "Please excuse my friends' behavior. I'm Hashirama, this is my brother Tobirama," he said pointing to the white haired man bowed a bit. "That's Izuna eating your chips," said man held his hand up then begin eating the chips again. "And the man that launched at you is Mad-."

"Where the hell are we," Madara said interrupting Hashirama who gotten a glared from Tobirama.

"My bedroom dumbass," Carly replied irritated. Who the hell does he think he is demanding anything from her. Madara, ticked, that some no name bitch called him that.

"You little wench-,"

"What my brother is trying to say is can you tell us what territory are we in," Izuna said putting down the chip and taking a few steps towards Carly. Cutie with manners, nothing like his brother.

"You're in Chicago which is part of America," she answered with her knife still up. "Okayyy…we will leave you now in order for you to dress," Hashirama said blushing as the left the room with the other men in tow. Tobirama closed the door behind him. Carly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and quickly put on some sleeping shorts, thinking about these events.

'_Oh god what will I do?! I can't kick them out, not knowing how they will react with the world around them. I mean I can kick out the Uchiha but then Izuna will leave as well, and Tobirama don't trust the Uchiha brothers. I know they will want to stay until they could get back home or establish themselves in Chicago. They can stay.' _Carly thought leaving her room. Why did god let this happen? Four sexy men come from a different universe to hers and one tried to attack her. '_He's sleeping outside,' _Carly grumbled. Why her? Nearly every female anime nerd dream of having their favorite male or female character come to life but none of them gotten that wish.

"Oh good you're done, we have a few questions to ask you," Hashirama said smiling from his spot. It took Carly a second to realize that she was in the living room with the four men.

"Um…okay?" she said unsure, staying a good distance from them even though she wanted to hug Izuna and Tobirama. She needed them.

"What is your name Miss?" "It's Carly," she responded, glancing at Izuna who was staring at the microwave. "Please have a seat," she said inviting the men to sit on the couch.

"Thank you," Hashirama said beckoning the men to follow him. It was a crazy site to see. Madara letting himself being bossed around and Hashirama just became leader in an instant. It was a three piece brown couch set. Carly sat in the one seater, Hashirama and Madara sat on the love seat, which made Carly snort on the inside, and Izuna and Tobirama sat on the three seat.

"Um…how did you four get into my house?" she asked, speaking to Hashirama. Before he could answer, Tobirama spoke.

"We technically don't know. The four of us were hanging out and a bright flash happened. We ended up in your room and heard a song about anacondas-."

"Which was crappy by the way," Madara added, glaring at Carly. '_Fuck you,' _she mentally cursed. She knew what Tobi, her new nickname for him, was lying as he wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with an Uchiha. They smell of sweat so they must have been fighting. Hanging out in battle gear? But they might have been making a treaty, but Izuna was dead before the treaty could be made.

"Miss Carly?" Hashirama said worriedly. He always seemed like the sweet one of the group. "Sorry was spacing out."

"Tch pathetic," Madara snorted. "Why you have such a stank-ass attitude?" she asked rudely. How can somebody make you hate them in a second? To ease the tension, Hashirama began talking again.

"You see, we think we might be in another dimension," he said getting his brother to twitch and glare at him. At least he didn't tell the girl exactly what happened to the point of them being in the woman's apartment.

"I can tell by your clothes and that wood thing you did to keep that away from me. People from this world can't do that." Hashirama did all the talking now. None of the others wanted to speak seeing Carly was warming up to Hashirama's personality and questions.

"So Carly, I was wondering if you can let us stay with you until we get back to our world or figure out this world enough to live on our own."

"I don't mind but I need to ask my roommate Sam," she responded, totally forgetting about her. Sam doesn't watch anime so won't know who they are. She's a little mean and is still upset with her because their other roommate Tess had move out because of Carly's mother. Sam couldn't stand her mother right from the start. Her parents kicked her out the house when she was seventeen because her little brother lied and told their mother that Carly was having sex with a boy because she wouldn't let him go out to play. Her mother slapped her, called her a whore, and kicked her out the house before her father came home. '_That bitch didn't even listen to my side nor did she ever apologize,' _Carly thought bitterly remembering her mother. She was the second oldest out of five, the oldest girl yet had the responsibility of looking after her younger siblings even though her oldest brother was still living there and she had a job. Her mother was a traditional Catholic. Believed in sex until marriage, women should stay home and raise the children, and her overbearing favoritism showing-ass.

"Roommate?"

"I had two but one decided she didn't want to live here anymore," Carly explained, getting a nod from Tobirama. "Do you think your roommate Sam will let us stay here?" Tobirama asked, as all the men stared at her. She truly didn't know. Sam hates her mother and even though they have gotten rid of her one month ago; company is not needed.

"It's a chance,"

"She's going to say no right?" Madara said interrupting Carly. "Basically…yeah, stuff happened so I don't know if she's willing to let you guys stay, especially for more than a week," Carly said mumbling the last part. She kind of felt responsible from them. Madara might try to kill everyone in his path, Izuna might follow his brother's lead, Tobirama might get a girlfriend that isn't her, and Hashirama…she doesn't have to worry much about him. Hearing the keys to the door, everyone looked at it seeing Carly roommate Sam coming in the door a bit taken back at all the people in her house…staring at her.

"Sam you're home," Carly said getting up, smiling nervously. '_Oh god I didn't have enough time to make up a cover story for them,' _she thought when Sam sat down her purse and bag of books and grocery.

"Yeah I'm home…is your anime convention in February?" Sam asked staring at the four men wardrobe. They looked like ancient Japanese Samurais and she'll admit these men looked good.

"Uh no," Carly said rolling her eyes. "Um Hello Miss, my name is Izuna and these are my brothers Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama. Carly here is our cousin from our father side," the Uchiha said bowing a bit to Sam who blush was only noticed by Carly since Carly knew Sam for years. Sam was a black girl who was 5'4, a medium brown complexion, with brown eyes. '_Dammit Sam I like him oh wait I got a boyfriend…'_ Carly thought. '_Wait so do you!' _she thought.

"You see Sam, their apartment caught on fire and they lost everything they had, and was wondering if they could stay with us until they could get back on her feet." Carly saw Sam eyes turned cold as she moved them to the door.

"I'll be back guys," Carly announced as her and Sam left the apartment. They went down a flight and Sam glared at Carly who sighed. Here we go.

"The hell Kat, we just got rid of your mother and now them?" "Come on Sam," "No, dammit Cat you're mother and her other three kids were enough for a year. I still can't believe I put up with her and the kids for two months after she kicked you out the house and had to live with me until we both graduated from high school, and now more family," she whispered harshly making Carly have a painful flashback.

_**Flash Back**_

_It was a year since Tess, Carly, and Sam moved together so to celebrate for living that long together and for passing another year in college, the three went out to the club. Sam's and Carly's boyfriends were only there seeing Tess's boyfriend was working. They had drinks, dance, went out to eat, and then everyone went back to the girls' apartment with the girls going back into their rooms with her boyfriend to have adult rated fun. It was around that time that Carly haven't seen or spoken to her mother in nearly two years. _

"_Babe we've been together for 15 months now," her boyfriend Juan said holding her in his arms. _

"_Yup, fifteen awesome months. Not gonna lie didn't think you would know how long exactly," Carly said laughing a bit. They were talking and making out until the doorbell rang. Looking at the clock, Carly rolled her eyes seeing it's 2:47 in the morning. Everyone was in the apartment in bed from sex tired. No one wanted to opened that door but Carly had to since her room is in the middle and she knew Sam was not going to get it since it's late and she don't give a damn unless the smoke alarm goes off which didn't. Tess is at the end and she's shy and don't like opening the door for anyone so it was up to Carly. _

"_Oh my gosh," Carly moaned putting on a shirt and shorts heading to the door with Juan right behind her pulling up his underwear. Looking through the peak hole, she saw her mother there crying. Carly walked away from the door going back to bed. Juan looked and knew it was Carly's mother. He opened it and prayed that Carly will understand. '__**Carly might be mad but her mother needs her at the moment,' **__he thought already knowing the two relation. Her father was mad at her mother for kicking his daughter out the house and couldn't take her ways anymore that he separated from her four months ago. Why she came now, none of them know. _

"_Hello young man, can I speak to my daughter Cataleya," her mother said wiping away her tears, holding her six month old in her arm and her other two standing behind her. _

"_Ok I'll get her Mrs. Munoz," he said retrieving an angry Cataleya from her room. _

_**Flash Back end**_

Carly doesn't want to remember the hell she went through with her mother.

"But you're cousins don't seem anything like her. I thought they were Asian at first," Sam said absent-mindedly.

"Only half. My father's cousin's children." Carly folded her arms scratching her foot with her other one.

"*Sight* how long?" Sam said surrendering. Carly began whispering in Sam's ear. "Well you see…all of them lost their jobs, don't have a social security card, and nothing but the clothes on their back-."

"Aw hell Cat…all of that. We need to take them to Walmart or Target for some clothes, and have my 'friend' come over tomorrow," Sam twitched as Carly hugs her.

"You're awesome Sam," she said kissing her on the cheek. Sam rolls her eyes as Carly kept kissing her. "You're lucky Izuna is fine as hell and a gentleman," Sam said smiling. "What I would do to him if I didn't have a boyfriend," she whispered getting Carly to laugh. She was thinking the exact same thing but she is taken by her boyfriend…

"Oh shit I have to call Juan and tell him I'll have to cancel our date," Carly said pouting. Sam snorts, earning a smack on the arm by Carly. They're both were unaware that Tobirama and Madara followed and heard the whole conversation between them. Going back into the apartment the two relayed the message, all of it.

"I think we should find somewhere else soon," Madara grumbled, not liking that Sam has a crush on his brother.

"Don't hate she thinks I'm sexy," Izuna said poorly concealing his laugh.

"Well, all that matters is that we have a place to stay," Tobirama said sitting in a chair. The men nodded and the girls came back.

"Well you guys can stay until you can get back on your feet," Carly said smiling while Sam's left eye twitched. "So I'll go get dress so we can go shopping," she said going back into her room, leaving Sam alone with the four men.

"Um yeah…you guys are going to leave your shiny metal thing here right?" Sam asked staring at the four of them.

"Our swords we can leave them," Hashirama said as all four men took that off. "Oh damn I didn't notice that, I'm talking about your armor," she explained.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Madara stated rudely. This unknown world and this woman expected them to take off their armor and leave their swords, even though they do have kunai knives and shurikens.

"Because I don't want people staring at me. It's bad enough y'all got long hair, opened toes shoes in the wintertime, and out of date fashion," Sam explained, making Madara angry. She turns to Hashirama seeing he seemed more mature.

"Does the armor keep you warm?" she asked, totally ignoring Madara's mumbles.

"It helps block the wind," he answered honestly. Carly came back with a coat and some pants. "Ready," she said jigging her keys. "Yup, let's go," Sam said leaving out the door with keys. The rest followed with Carly last. '_I hope they will behave when we get there.' _

_**Hello this is a new story I'm doing since it's been on my mind for six months and I'm suffering from writer's block for my other stories. Please review but no hateful reviews. Next chapter should be up within a week. Happy New Years.**_


End file.
